Black Light District
by HnW
Summary: Suspiró desganado, desfondado, en un intento de expulsar todo el humo de cigarrillo que acumulaba cuando sus pensamientos ennegrecían. Cada palabra hacía eco en su cerebro que comenzaba a retumbar por el alcohol que delataba su interior: viejo, gris, amargo, ansioso y colapsado. [Escrito para la actividad Fics de Fics del foro Proyecto 1-8. Precuela de Never Mine, de Naguna]


**Black Light District.**

Precuela de _Never Mine_ , escrito por _Naguna._

* * *

Silente, profunda e interminable era la noche de aquel 27 de diciembre en la que el frío caía sobre el asfalto calando hasta los huesos sin saber de misericordia. Yamato ni se inmutaba en remover la escarcha que se acumulaba en su cabellera y no tenía que ver con que tuviera las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Aunque el frío lo atravesaba lo único que anhelaba era dejar de sentir ese desesperante dolor que se expresaba como frustración, tristeza y desilusión en su penoso andar.

Irremediablemente la había cansado.

Ese hecho no dejaba de punzarle el pecho.

Hace no más de unas horas, con un río de lágrimas ella le había dicho que ya no podía más, que había superado el límite de lo aceptable. No importaba cuánto lo amara, no podía ella sola con algo que era de a dos. Y él en vez de pedirle perdón junto con una última oportunidad de enmendar sus faltas tan solo le había dicho que la entendía, que no se sentía capaz de juzgarla y respetaría su determinación. No sentía el valor para poder hacer algo por ella… pero eso no lo verbalizó.

Esa aceptación tan dolida pero en apariencia liviana fue lo que terminó de derrumbar su semblante —su última esperanza—, a sus ojos ahora abrumados por la rabia y frustración. Su inconexión forjada por meses llenos de peleas y desengaños hizo que pasara por alto una cuestión evidente: él no reaccionaba así porque no la quisiera, sino que lo hacía pensando que estar separados era lo mejor para ambos, en particular para ella. Tener la oportunidad de estar con un hombre mejor, que la amara y dedicara el tiempo que se merecía para que pudiera florecer en una pintura llena de tonalidades alegres y pasteles, tan fina y suave como sólo ella podía ser.

* * *

En su mente los recuerdos se sucedían sin cesar como una triste y silenciosa película en cámara lenta mientras sus pasos lo habían guiado por inercia al lugar que solía frecuentar desde sus años de preparatoria: su discoteque favorita, aquel centro de eventos que lo había llevado a la fama local.

Sintió el golpe de los años cuando le cobraron al ingresar, «supongo que los tiempos han cambiado», pero en realidad su apatía era tal que no escuchó la explicación por el cobro, que correspondía a un valor rebajado por ser «músico amigo». Sólo quería tomar alcohol en silencio y perderse en al ambiente, olvidar el trago más amargo que acaba de beber, peor que una mezcla de hiel y mal café.

Esperando su orden desde uno de los asientos contiguos a la barra comprendió el cobro de la entrada. Cada 27 de diciembre tocaba en vivo una banda que en general era de buena proyección. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Algunos años atrás había estado de pie en el mismo escenario donde en ese momento se afinaban los últimos detalles de la puesta en escena; el mismo en el que tragó sus nervios y el resto lo ocultó detrás de esa mirada indiferente.

Sintió nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro al darse cuenta de que podría disfrutar de buena música.

Justo cuando le sirvieron su orden los músicos subieron al escenario, saludando con cariño al público mientras se acomodaban sus instrumentos. La multitud se veía tranquila pero a la vez expectante, con una media cercana a los veintitrés años, estimó. También se hizo la idea de que llevaban algunos años siguiendo a la banda.

Con los primeros minutos de música fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que los miembros de la banda cuyo nombre no escuchó, no sólo llevaban mucho tiempo tocando juntos, muchos años de seguro, sino que además eran grandes amigos.

Rió.

Era justo lo que les faltaba a ellos. Temía que el apogeo en el que estaba su banda terminara por quebrarla debido a lo desgastada que se encontraba la relación entre los integrantes. Era algo que no podía permitir nuevamente y menos en un momento tan delicado, costara lo que costara. Habían llegado demasiado lejos como para perderlo todo tan cerca del camino a la cima.

Con ese pensamiento bebió de golpe la mitad del primer trago de la noche.

Le llamaba poderosamente la atención la vocalista de la banda, que con su energía llenaba cada espacio del escenario y su gran carisma hacía de la interacción con el público algo único y especial. Una conexión profunda, suave pero sobre cualquier cosa, íntima.

 _You don't need to preach, you don't have to love me all the time. You don't have to preach all the time!*_

Aquella pasión acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa con la que entonaba tal canción de desamor no se le hacía algo contradictorio. Aquello era una visión de arte, la misma que mantuvo en su relación con Mimi, forzando demasiado en el último tiempo. Una relación que sentía rota gran parte del tiempo en la que siempre se esmeró en subestimar la gravedad del asunto sólo porque la pasión entre ambos era demasiado fuerte, infatigable en el odio y también en el amor. Se enfureció por pensar como un crío y después de apretar con fuerza el vaso tomó de golpe lo que quedaba de su trago.

Aún con los ojos nublados por lágrimas amenazantes podía ver que la vocalista había dejado de cantar pero seguía imprimiendo su presencia en el escenario mientras los fanáticos coreaban notas que hacían juego con la canción, fortaleciendo el vínculo con la banda, como si en ese momento todos los presentes sufrieran por una pena de amor.

Sin darse cuenta se había castigado dulcemente con un segundo, tercer y cuarto trago, sumiéndose en la canción de turno, perdido en la fuerte melodía y la potente voz de la muchacha. Por un segundo llegó a creer que Mimi le dedicaba cada una de esas palabras.

 _Cry with me, make my day. Tomorrow all will be gone. All the sweetness and all the fun. No, I don't wanna know…_ **

Estaba desorientado. ¿En qué momento había terminado la canción llena de nostalgia?, ¿Cuándo había aparecido este otro tema que marcaba el ritmo con una terrible rabia contenida? De tanta negación para terminar rindiéndose al final frente a los hechos concretos de sus sentimientos… La opción de ceder ya no existía más pero… ¿Qué era esa sensación de sopor que lo invadía?

Sin notarlo se había perdido en la música otra vez, evaporándose en el ambiente junto con sus pensamientos y emociones, elevándose como el humo de un cigarrillo, excepto un ápice de él que se había quedado atornillado en la silla para activarse con el alcohol que estaba ávido por seguir invadiendo su sangre, de encender la pena y también los recuerdos.

El único pensamiento que persistía tan fuerte como claro sólo sabía decirle que era un cobarde y él a su vez sabía que no mentía. Sabía también que las razones que le esgrimió a Mimi no eran falsas pero estaban lejos de ser suficientes además de ser terriblemente injustas. Dudaba si deprimirse o enfadarse por haber optado por la salida fácil, ignorando sus errores abandonados sin reparar. Quizás podía ser tosco y agresivo, pero el alcohol era un compañero silencioso que no mentía.

Estuvo perdido durante un tiempo indeterminado hasta que notó que las luces se apagaron casi en su totalidad y comenzó un tema un tanto distinto a los anteriores. Su alma evaporada en el ambiente volvió a su cuerpo solo para fundirse con aquel tema que comenzaba sigiloso y apagado. Decadente en su totalidad, antes de empezar ya era uno con él.

 _Blaming global infection for the illness in him. Little knowledge of the non-affection between him and his kin. Old, grey, bitter, anxious and collapsed. Like a wallflower once blooming withered to apparent death. ***_

Cuando la joven terminó de recitar aquellas palabras él suspiró desganado, desfondado, en un intento de expulsar todo el humo de cigarrillo que acumulaba cuando sus pensamientos ennegrecían. Cada palabra hacía eco en su cerebro que comenzaba a retumbar por el alcohol que delataba su interior: _viejo, gris, amargo, ansioso y colapsado._

 _Apparently he had no reason to harbour the trust. He'd forsaken inside. Apparently he left his reasons. Forsaken the trust that harboured within._

 _Blaming the guilt, crying the tears, torture the pain leaving the emptiness behind._

Hundido, destrozado, alcoholizado no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace algunas horas. Cubría su rostro con ambas manos tratando de desaparecer ese terrible dolor que le partía la frente, porque le dolía saber que ya no habría besos de amor ni de odio, tampoco caricias bajo la mesa ni sonrisas entre copas de vino. Nunca debió haber pasado nada, porque era inaceptable esa cantidad de odio, por muy inmediato que estuviera del amor… Visto así no había espacio para reconciliaciones.

Ambos se habían empeñado en mantener la relación por cuatro largos años. Era insensato, pero estaban locos… De amor, odio, pasión… Y lo habían disfrutado.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que las guitarras disonantes y los acordes se habían repetido, era una especie de metáfora: cualquier mortal que oyera se aburriría y preferiría escuchar otra banda pero por alguna razón se hacía inevitable ceder al ambiente que generaban, así como fueron ellos, que siempre se terminaban encontrando.

¿Cuántos minutos llevarían tocando lo mismo?

Desde que habían comenzado a tocar era la primera canción a la que le seguía la letra desde el principio y lo entendía bien: la música es alma, tristeza y también felicidad. Incluso si las palabras no son suficientes hay sentimientos que se pueden expresar mediante otras formas de arte como música o pintura y cada bis de esos acordes profundizaban la nostalgia y la decadencia, siendo un desastre para quien no entiende, un respiro para quien lo siente.

El público disfrutaba, eran verdaderos seguidores de la banda, de la música y su unión. Que el rostro femenino que alzaba la voz fuera hermoso no era más que una anécdota.

 _Walk, I cannot walk. For I am blind, blinded I am. By the pitch of dark. So dark is it. The narrow street, never ending narrow clogs my throat. Silently I try, try to walk, blinded by the pitch. The narrow darkness, clogs the street._

El whisky le quemaba la garganta dolorosamente mientras las notas del piano iban cada vez más tenues, apenas perceptibles. Deseaba desaparecer, dormir, volver a casa y olvidarlo todo. Creer que era una pesadilla, la peor de todas…

 _I am speechless. I am speechless._

Su vista se comenzó a tornar borrosa.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

No pudo esperar a que terminara el tema y abandonó el lugar en un penoso intento de resarcirse de sus fallos a pesar de la ebriedad que lo iba dominando, pero el alcohol fue caprichoso y lo llevó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Mimi.

Yamato nunca supo de las últimas frases de la canción, menos aún que las descubriría en poco menos de un año y que se lamentaría por no haberse quedado hasta el final del tema.

 _Fear puts a rush on my steps as I stare into the spinning depth. The end is not near the sight that I am hoping for and all the light that paves the way for me is the wish and will for the end to see the bright light is the end of the black light district._

* * *

Todas las canciones aludidas corresponden a la banda holandesa The Gathering. *Saturnine, **Leaves, ***Black Light District.

* * *

Sabía a lo que me exponía al decidir participar de esta actividad pero aún así quise intentarlo y probar algo distinto. Bien distinto que salió xD Fue un buen desafío.

Después del último intercambio navideño del foro decidí escribir algo de Yamato y tenía un par de ideas pero nunca me hice el tiempo de desarrollarlas hasta que escuche Black Light District (de mis favoritas de la banda, pero olvidada). Pensé que calzaba perfecto con él aunque de nuevo no escribí nada hasta que apareció esta actividad y todo se fue dando a su tiempo.

Naguna! Espero que te haya gustado esta precuela, siento mucho si los hice sufrir en esta ocasión pero tú los hiciste felices.

Saludos y gracias por leer! Nos veremos.


End file.
